El Primer cumpleaños como mamá
by Rosihyuuga
Summary: En el primer cumpleaños del bebé, también se cumple el primer año como madre.¡Felicidades, Hinata¡


**Disclaimer: Naruto**©** y todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. **

Dedicado con mucho cariño a mis queridas Kathy, Cani, Mia, Yoseline y Laura las quiero niñas. Regalo de navidad atrasado.

…

…

…

**El primer cumpleaños como mamá**

…

…

…

Como todas las mañanas se levantaba temprano para tener el desayuno listo antes de que su esposo se despertara. Le miro a un lado de la cama que compartían y sonrió, a veces su corazón dolía de tanto amor que le tenía. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y él estiro las manos atrapándola.

―Hinata, no te vayas.

―Naruto…

La envolvió con sus brazos devolviéndola a la cama. Ella soltó una pequeña risa abrazándolo también.

―Naruto, hoy debes irte temprano.

―Pero…

―Un momento… ¿Quién dijo que será Hokage?

―Yo…

Naruto la miro serio, hoy era un día especial. Estaba renuente a irse de la aldea. La abrazó aún más fuerte. Él era más fuerte y realmente quería quedarse en casa todo el día.

―Naruto kun…

―Hinata, no me hagas esto.

Cuando ella le hablaba así de forma tan dulce, no podía negarse.

―Naruto, levántate. Yo también quisiera que te quedaras, pero debes ir. Solo así podrás regresar más temprano.

―Tienes razón.

Se levantó de la cama y la besó. Ella recibió gustosa el beso.

―Voy a preparar el desayuno mientras tú tomas un baño.

―Lo que tú digas, cariño.

Ella salió de la habitación e inmediatamente fue hacia el cuarto de su bebé. Entro haciendo silencio pues seguía durmiendo. Se acercó a la cuna y pudo verlo durmiendo. Era tan pequeñito, ese angelito que significa la unión de su amor con Naruto. Era increíble como ese pequeño ser se había ganado todo su amor desde el primer día que lo vio. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas pues hoy se cumplía exactamente un año. No podía imaginar su vida sin su hijo.

Acarició el cabello rubio de su bebé y salió para la cocina.

Estaba sirviendo la comida cuando escuchó la adorable risa de su hijo.

Naruto lo traía en brazos y feliz corrió a abrazarlos.

Por fin sus sueños eran una realidad. Teniendo a Naruto y su hijo en su vida.

…

…

…

Naruto se había marchado algo triste, pero juro regresar pronto.

Minutos después fue Hinata quien salió temprano de casa, hoy era un día especial. Bolt cumplía un año, Naruto y ella habían estado planeando una pequeña fiesta para su hijo.

Pero aunque es un día feliz, también es un poco triste para ella. Es la revisión del primer año de vida de su bebé en el hospital. Había estado muy nerviosa y desgraciadamente Naruto no se encontraba. Naruto debió salir ese mismo día a una misión y ella debió ir sola. Su esposo regresaría por la tarde para la fiesta.

No le agradaba ir sola al hospital. Tenía los miedos típicos de una madre primeriza.

Entró y la recibió Shizune.

―Buenos días, Shizune san ―la saludo e hizo una pequeña reverencia.

―Hola Hinata san, Bolt.

El bebé le sonrió.

―Eres el niño más lindo del mundo, Bolt. Hinata debes ser muy feliz.

Hinata se sentó en la silla junto al escritorio de la doctora. Y le habló mientras su hijo intentaba tocar las cosas de la mesa.

―Sí, gracias Shizune san. Pero no es tan fácil.

Hinata tenía miedo, quería que su hijo estuviera bien. Temía alguna mala noticia de la salud de Bolt y estar sola. Casi quería llorar, no lo soportaría.

―No te preocupes, sé que cuidas muy bien de Bolt. Tranquila.

Hinata se sintió un poco más tranquila con las palabras de la mujer.

Fue una revisión general del bebé, el peso, estatura, los ojos, oídos y demás.

― ¿Se mantiene de pie ya?

―Si lo sujetamos sí.

―Eso es bueno.

Hinata sufría por dentro. Ser mamá era difícil por tantas emociones y preocupaciones.

Durante el primer año todo era nuevo, tenía miedo antes de que Bolt naciera. Lloraba y se preguntaba si sería la mejor mamá para su hijo. Pero viéndolo sonreír, pagaba todo el llanto.

―Me sentía muy insegura cuando nació, estaba preocupada por llorar casi todos los días. ¿Lo estoy haciendo bien? Yo no tengo a mi madre ahora, ella murió cuando Hanabi y yo éramos pequeñas.

―Claro que si, Hinata. Bolt está bien.

―Cuando lo vacunaron por primera vez, no sabía qué hacer, no paraba de llorar. Cuando veo a mi hijo pienso "No duermo bien desde hace un año".

Shizune se conmovió por las palabras de Hinata. Notaba cuanto ella amaba a su pequeño hijo.

Hinata era una gran mamá, dedicada y amorosa. Podía verlo en Bolt, que era un niño hermoso, saludable y feliz.

…

…

…

Salió del consultorio y caminó aliviada. Todo había salido bien y su hijo estaba muy saludable.

En el primer cumpleaños del bebé, también se cumple el primer año como madre.

―Eres un niño muy bueno, hijo.

Lo abrazaba tan feliz y caminaron por el pasillo donde vio un pequeño cartel.

"**Siga las flechas"**

― ¿Qué es eso?

Continúo caminando hasta que observó el pasillo iluminado.

― ¿Eh?

Observó la pared del hospital. Ni siquiera pudo seguir mirando porque las lágrimas no la dejaban ver bien. Se limpió el rostro ante la mirada curiosa de su hijo.

Volvió a mirar. Y su corazón se llenaba de tantas emociones al ver ahí mismo fotografías de ella y su familia.

Desde el día que Bolt nació, su primer baño, sus primeros pasos, Naruto aprendiendo a darle el biberón.

Cada foto con una frase escrita por su esposo.

"Casi lloro cuando le dijiste tu primer hola a nuestro hijo"

"Pasaste muchísimo dolor, pero fuiste muy fuerte"

Bolt estiró la manita hacia una foto donde se veía ella en la cama del hospital con él recién nacido. Hinata se acercó y pudo leer una frase abajo.

"Gracias por decidir ser mamá"

"Gracias por superar la mayor prueba de tu vida en este año"

Continuó caminando mientras veía todas y cada una de las fotografías.

Salió del hospital con lágrimas aun. Estaba muy feliz y quería ver a su esposo lo antes posible,

Y ahí afuera estaba él. Esperándola.

Naruto, su esposo.

Corrió hacia él aun llorando.

Él tenía un pequeño pastel en la mano.

―Hinata, por fin hemos aprendido sobre que trata la verdadera felicidad. Feliz cumpleaños.

Las risas y el llanto no paraban.

―Feliz primer cumpleaños como mamá.

Besó a su esposa y le acercó el pastel para que soplara las velas.

Hinata sopló las velas y sonrió. Su corazón estaba tan aliviado y feliz ahora.

Naruto le estaba preparando una sorpresa a Hinata. Desde hacía un mes sabía que tendría que salir de Konoha, justo en el primer cumpleaños de Bolt. Pero ahora iba a hacer algo diferente por las dos personas más importantes en su vida.

Se sentía mal por no poder estar tan presente como debería en algunos momentos de la vida de su hijo. Le estaba muy agradecido por todo lo que Hinata hacía. Por su hijo y por él. Y quería agradecerle de alguna forma.

―Nuestro hijo es muy afortunado de tenerte como mamá y yo como esposa, gracias Hinata.

Hinata seguía tan conmovida, abrazó a su esposo y luego ella le pasó a Bolt.

Bolt balbuceaba palabras aun inentendibles. Naruto lo alzo y su hijo no paraba de reír.

Naruto y Hinata se sentían tan orgullosos de su hijo.

Definitivamente esa era la verdadera felicidad.

Juntos se asegurarían que su hijo fuera siempre un niño alegre y feliz.

…

…

…

Quisiera tener un hijo lo más pronto posible .

Bien, los créditos para esta historia van para un hermoso video que vi hace poco, muy conmovedor de llamado exactamente como este fic "El primer cumpleaños como mamá", es tan hermoso que tienen que verlo y lo más gracioso es que está protagonizado por familias japonesas. Y como aún no sabemos cuándo nació Bolt, pues sentí que era ideal subir el fic en el cumpleaños de Hinata.

Y siento mucho que Himawari aquí no aparezca, pero quería centrarme en la experiencia del primer hijo. Más tarde publicare fics con Himawari, que es tan linda :3 y agradecerle a **mis amigas** del grupo por hacerme reír tanto y aguantar las tonterías que publicaba en el grupo. Gracias, las quiero porque de alguna forman parte de mi vida aunque sea de forma virtual :')

¡Y FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, HINATA! Un personaje que significa tanto en mi vida. Mostro una gran evolución en la historia de una niña tímida y miedosa a una mujer fuerte y valiente por las personas que ama. Hinata es el personaje que más amo. Y estoy muy feliz de que al fin haya cumplido todos sus sueños. Y tenga tan linda familia con Naruto y sus hijos.

Adiós Naruto, siempre serás… amor, fuerza, alegría e inspiración para mí. Gracias por todo.

**PD: SI NO DEJAN UN BELLO REVIEW ESTA HISTORIA SE AUTODESTRUIRA EN 3 2 1…**


End file.
